


安全感

by MerryTheShip



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: Alpha Li Zhenning, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, But make it abo, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Misogyny, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega Yao Mingming
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryTheShip/pseuds/MerryTheShip
Summary: 在大厂的时候，每个练习生都觉得姚明明是个A。
Relationships: Li Zhenning/Yao Mingming
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 话不多说（对不起说多了），23的文真的是太少了，要渴死了。嗨，自己想要的东西还是得自己创造。
> 
> 作者是中国人但是是在国外长大的，所以根本没有写中文作文的经验。请大家多多指教，有写错字的就给个评论，我改，别骂我谢谢！
> 
> 我的目标就是想要大家写多些23或者ALL明明的文。要是怕自己写不好，那您看看我一个连中文都有大半看不懂的假中国人都敢去写文，那说明什么？说明没有人会比我写得很烂。所以啦，我求大家救救我们23粉吧，都要挂了，不开玩笑。

在大厂的时候，每个练习生都觉得姚明明是个A，问了姚明明他也会说他是个A

在大厂的四多个月姚明明没有一次暴露。第一是在大厂的四个月里，只要是AO，有发情和易情期的练习生们都必须得用抑制剂来克制任何的生理功能，而且要是有人讨论关于第二性别的事都不能播放。第二是就算没有这个规定，姚明明最后一次真正有度过发情期的时候也已经有差不多5年多了，因为在他17岁时就开始用了抑制剂。这5年多里他没有一次真正发过情。姚明明不知道他下一次真正的发情会怎么样，但是已经这么久了，肯定会有严重的副作用，但是他不知他该怎么办。他知道越拖时间会越严重，但是这个谎话已经说了太久了，姚明明自己觉得已经没有退路了。

对：舞台上是还是挺A的性感小猫，舞台下是会饶人，脾气爆，时不时就抓狂的，倔强的，不会打篮球的“姚明”明其实是个实打实的O。

他是怎么瞒过爱奇艺的呢？进大厂之前练习生们必须得自己交上一份病历，但是既然是自己给，姚明明从医生那里拿了病历以后就把O改成A，给了节目组（以前在其他公司和海外也是这么做的）。

姚明明隐瞒自己是O是从自己小时候在韩国就开始了。更小的时候在中国长大，那时候中国以及亚洲不是特别接受男O的存在，所以从小就知道自己当个O不是什么好事，因为会被人看不起，欺负，骂说不是男人等等等等。

姚明明分化的比较早，当刚刚16岁那年发现自己是个O的时候，已经在Pledis当练习生差不多一年了。因为从小就见识过外界对男O的歧视，而且因为是团里仅有的中国成员之一而已经没安全感的姚明明怕其他Seventeen成员不想跟一个男O一起组团，怕公司因为他是男O而不让他出道，所以想方设法的隐藏他的第二性别，说自己是个A。

那时有差不多一半的成员都太小了还没分化，而另一半已经分化的都分化到A或者B，所以在团体里没有一个是O的。这样骗就骗直到离开Pledis以后都没说实话，连他在公司最好的朋友文俊辉都没告诉。

在MIXNINE参加节目也是没有承认，因为毕竟还是在韩国，姚明明不信任其他的参赛选手，怕他们会把这件事告诉其他人然后传到已出道的Seventeen耳边。直到2019参加青春有你，想说实话也说不了了，一发不可收拾。

另外一边的李振宁呢，明明自己是一个堂堂正正的A，怎么每一个人都觉得自己是B，有时候还是O呢？是因为自己真的长的太一般很容易被忘记，又没有A的粗暴的性格，个子又矮？况且自己的发情期还不是那么的猛，四，可能五个月才来一次（平常A是两三个月一次），自己在家里呆两三天就过了，特别的稀少，，而且期间还很短，轻松的就度过了，而且期间还很短，轻松的就度过了。在大厂抑制剂就只用过一次，导致其他练习生以为自己是个根本没有什么发情期的B。

其实李振宁发现自己是A之前也觉得自己有百分之七十有可能是个B，所以拿到结果的时候大吃一惊。自己骄傲的认为以后的生活就好过了，毕竟大家都想当A，但是自己的性格真的是太温和了，不怎么会去想霸占O，跟其他A打架什么的。

本来自己就因为是从外地搬来大陆的已经被欺负了不少，再加上是个不A的A，所以刚开始分化的时候，被其他恶霸的A知道后再次被欺负

现在李振宁长大了，有人想欺负他他也知道自己得保护自己，不怕因为个子矮或者不A而打不过人家。李振宁为了保护自己还努力练了几年，化身为肌肉考拉。别看他一米八都不到，脱下衣服简直是和李汶翰一样壮，力气特别的大。

你要误以为李振宁是个B或O，人家也不会生气，会口口声声的跟你说不，我是个A。他不会烦，当个B或O又不是不好，只要你不会因为觉得他不是A而歧视他就行。要是你是那种人的话，那他也拿你没办法。李振宁自己是不会发火的，只会突然间不理你，不跟你说话。虽说是肌肉考拉，但是李振宁本身是不喜欢用暴力解决问题的。

但是，他的黑金朋友脾气是不会这么好的，比如说施展，师铭泽，一发现你有什么问题施展这个大喇叭就开始骂，而师铭泽只会用他一米八八的身高冷冷地盯着你，凉你也不敢做什么。

这两个小朋友就这样度过了他们的青春，直到在大厂碰见，当了朋友，然后一起以第二和第三的排名而出道。出道不久，就像其他的团体，粉丝就开始搭CP了。

自然而然，第二性别的话题也开始被讨论。那是预期的事，很多比较有名的人不管多想隐藏自己的私人生活，有些事像他们的第二性别总是会被比较八卦的媒体或者粉丝暴露。粉丝呢其实就只是比较好奇，但是当然不会直接问不然会不礼貌，所以会自己去在网上查，偶尔会有收获。

那时的姚明明吓死了，怕有人发现他一直以来都在骗人，但是又想了想，除了自己，只有爸爸妈妈哥哥知道自己是O。但还是担心的不得了，直到他是“A”的消息被暴露了以后才安心下来。

当然，老粉们都知道姚明明是个A，新粉们自己查也查得到。李振宁青你之前没有粉丝，看节目的时候大多数也以为他是个B，少数人猜的是O，更少觉得是A（毕竟ABO的事因为隐私问题是不会在节目里泄漏）。NANO们为了他们亲爱的CP搜得可厉害了，发现李振宁是A了以后像他刚分化的时候一样吃惊。

所以UNINE偶像团体的每个成员的第二性别就在短短的两个月内被公开了。

公开的同时，李振宁开心的想道，“终于没有人会想我不A啦！”

而旁边说是A但是只是因为没有安全感而怕当O的姚明明在想，“ 我该怎么办，我到底能隐瞒到多久？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 除了当CP以外，李振宁和姚明明的友情可以算是团里感情比较好的一对吧。每一次出去工作然后住酒店的时候都会一起住一房间，休息的时候也是：李振宁打游戏，姚明明在旁边玩手机。各做各的，但是过的很舒服。
> 
> 最近工作太忙了，公司好心打算给UNINE放了一个月的长假。大家都各自分散，有的去旅行，有的回家看家人，有的就闷在家里，什么都不做，睡觉吃饭玩电动。这第三个点就是李振宁理想的生活，也是现在他放假的生活。唯一不一样的地方就是姚明明搬倒他家了。两个人本来是趁放假想自己一个人待一会儿缓缓，因为平常都是跟其他人住，可能有时候会受不了跟这么多人一起打打闹闹，但是想了想有一个人照应也挺好的。所以两个好朋友就打算住在了一起。

除了当CP以外，李振宁和姚明明的友情可以算是团里感情比较好的一对吧。每一次出去工作然后住酒店的时候都会一起住一房间，休息的时候也是：李振宁打游戏，姚明明在旁边玩手机。各做各的，但是过的很舒服。

最近工作太忙了，公司好心打算给UNINE放了一个月的长假。大家都各自分散，有的去旅行，有的回家看家人，有的就闷在家里，什么都不做，睡觉吃饭玩电动。这第三个点就是李振宁理想的生活，也是现在他放假的生活。唯一不一样的地方就是姚明明搬倒他家了。两个人本来是趁放假想自己一个人待一会儿缓缓，因为平常都是跟其他人住，可能有时候会受不了跟这么多人一起打打闹闹，但是想了想有一个人照应也挺好的。所以两个好朋友就打算住在了一起。

自以为都是两个A的男孩儿的李振宁，而且现在又是住在一起的好朋友，就觉得没必要隐藏不必要隐藏的隐私，比如有多少天没洗澡了，穿对方的衣服（或者在家里直接不穿衣服），或者夸张一点，什么时候要进易感期了。

作为很忙的爱豆，偶尔是会没时间进易感期（对队里是O的夏瀚宇和胡春杨来说是发情期）的，因为可能明天就彩排上舞台了，一天的假都请不了。到那时候就用抑制剂来暂时克制，有时间再进易感/发期。没有药的话就借队友的。

李振宁就很会向姚明明借。第一次问他借的时候姚明明差点吓死，因为他只有给O用的抑制剂，并没有A的因为不需要，而且这还是第一次有人问他要。在那以后姚明明就会随身带着给A用的抑制剂（自己O的药当然要好好的藏起来）。之后李振宁就有了这个坏习惯。自己明明是个A但就偏不带抑制剂，因为他知道姚明明每一次都有，而且虽然口上说烦，但还是会分给他。

正巧，在放假的那个月里李振宁平常稀有的易感期来了。更糟糕的事是因为以为是自己一個人住，所以抑制剂什麼的也沒自己准备，以为可以让身体休息一下，不用克制了。这倒好，姚明明的出现打乱了他的计划，而且还直接忘记曾经有这个计划。發現有易感期的症狀时就疯狂的去找姚明明。

“明明明明！完蛋了！” 李振宁跑进姚明明的房间，当时姚明明正躺在床上看手机。

“怎么了？怎么慌干嘛，死人了？” 把姚明明吓得手机都快扔了。

“你有没有抑制剂？我感觉。。。好像。。我的易感期快来了！”

“什么！？” 姚明明蒙了。“你这不是上个月刚来的吗？你不是跟我说你平常四个月才来一次吗？怎么回事李振宁！” 姚明明一边叫一边闻了闻空气，嗯，是有点薄荷味的信息素，再摸了摸李振宁的额头。嗯，其实有点烫。

”我也不知道啊！” 李振宁被骂急了。“我发誓以前从来没有这样，不能怪我啊！”

姚明明有点慌了。“但是。。。但是我没有啊。。上个月你问我要的时候就给你最后一针啦！我没来得及买啊！” 暂时性的抑制剂是根针，而姚明明长期服用的是药片药丸，有点像口服避孕药。

“没有？完了我完了。”李振宁一口气摔躺在姚明明床上，“那怎么办啊？你总不能陪着我一起进易感期吧？”

“那。。。” 那当然是不可以，况且当A进入易感期的时候不管平常脾气多好都会暴躁得很，不知道看到其他人在他地盘里会做出什么事来。而且姚明明还是个O，评生理来讲还是争不过A的吧。

“那好不如我就出去住几天吧。又不会死。” 姚明明决定后说道，然后起来摸了摸床，“你起来，躺在我手机上了，我现在就去订个酒店。你还没太严重吧，我应该有时间搬出去。你好了以后就打电话给我。”

“。。。” 李振宁两只大眼睛瞪了瞪姚明明，想了想，“要不然你现在去帮我买药？” 李振宁说道。“我觉得我至少还有几个小时的时间才彻底的进易感期，吃了药作用应该能赶上。”

“不要了吧，” 姚明明有点担心的皱着眉头，“好不容易有时间休息，你就让你的身体缓缓，多用了抑制剂不好。” 他一边说一边在脑里打自己的脸。自己都用了抑制剂整整五年多了，有什么资格教训李振宁。

“没事没事，” 李振宁笑了笑，“我一年就这么几次，虽然不知道为什么这次两个月就来了两次，但是一年用这东西两三次没什么大作用。” 说完再去狠狠的捏姚明明，“再说了，你不也是吗？你还说我。” 痛的姚明明大叫一声转身就去揍考拉。

“哈哈，是哦。。你不说我还忘了。” 姚明明为了不被其他人发现自己根本没有 “易感期” ，骗他们说自己就像李振宁，很少有，一年就几次。目前才组团几个月，不可能有人怀疑他的 “易感期” 是不是太少了。

“那好吧，我现在出去。你。。。需要的东西整理一下，有时间的话我的行李也帮我收拾一些吧，免得我想走也走不了。”摩羯座的就是需要有备用计划。“还有，窗户门什么的要关紧，不然你的信息素飘出去就—”

“好啦好啦幼喵喵，真罗嗦。赶紧去吧，我开始难受了！快去快回！” 

姚明明就这样被李振宁赶出去了。

“这个死考拉，把我的好心当成驴肝肺，不知轻重。” 姚明明念叨着。“但要是来不及我回去会不会有问题啊。” 

姚明明最近发现抑制剂没有像以前那么有用了。第一是需要服更多次了，而且数量更多了。第二是因为每次一用没几个星期就有副作用，还有发情的症状。

“可能是因为用一种药用了太久了，开始失效了吧。”姚明明判断。“还没来得及换药就发生了这事，有空的时候去医生那里看看有没有其他药可以用。” 等一会儿要是真的没效了，碰上其他A的易感期不知道会闯出什么祸。

到了店姚明明快速的买了李振宁的药，还买了一些吃的喝的。虽然自己上次发情是五年前的事，但是姚明明记得不管是O是A，发情或易感都会严重消耗体力。要是有时间就逼着李振宁吃点东西，因为他知道易感的时候大部分时间是没有心思吃东西的。

跑回家以后姚明明没观察里面怎么样就急着冲了进去，怕赶不上，喊道 “李振宁！药买回来了，你感觉怎么。。。” 话没说完姚明明就吸了一鼻子李振宁的突然间很强烈的薄荷信息素。姚明明整个身体都软了，东西也不自觉的掉落在地上。

“肯定是他易感期开始了，药现在也吃不了了*，亏我白跑了一趟。” 姚明明迷迷糊糊的想。他看着自己的手在抖，身体也感觉很热。下面怎么还感觉是在流汗呢？

“明明。。。明明是你吗。。来不及了，你东西我收拾了一些，在你房间里呢，你自己去拿。。我恐怕得。。。呆在家了。” 李振宁慢慢腾腾的扶着墙走到了门口走廊，已经流了一身汗，衣服都湿透了。因为知道对方是个A所以李振宁怕因为现在情绪不稳定而做出什么傻事，但确看见了姚明明趴在地上的样子，平常白白嫩嫩的脸通红通红的，走廊里也飘着从来没闻过的甜咖啡味。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *彻底开始发情/易情期就不能用任何抑制剂了，不然会有严重副作用


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “明明。。。？” 李振宁不知道是不是因为他易感期的原因所以眼花了，但是现在这个情况该怎么解释？难道是他自己易情导致姚明明的易感期也提前来了？但是没道理啊，这种事有可能会发生在O得身上，像是O被A逼的发情，但双A？没听说过。
> 
> 对面的姚明明还坐在地上，浑身无力，身体还有点抖。他低着头；要是李振宁能看到他的脸就能看到他内心的慌张。

“明明。。。？” 李振宁不知道是不是因为他易感期的原因所以眼花了，但是现在这个情况该怎么解释？难道是他自己易情导致姚明明的易感期也提前来了？但是没道理啊，这种事有可能会发生在O得身上，像是O被A逼的发情，但双A？没听说过。

对面的姚明明还坐在地上，浑身无力，身体还有点抖。他低着头；要是李振宁能看到他的脸就能看到他内心的慌张。

“完蛋，怎么办？” 姚明明想道。他，难道是发情啊？怎么可能，已经五年了，就凭一个A的易感期就能使他发情？或者难道是他经常用的药真的失效了？

三十六计，走为上计。眼前的问题先解决再说。姚明明在又怕又慌张精神不佳的情况下选择逃跑。

“振宁，我，我东西帮你买了，在这个袋子里面。”姚明明慢慢的站了起来，眼前一晃又差点倒下来。他知道自己裤子后面肯定湿透了。“药没用了，但是里面有吃的，喝的，记得哦。。。” 然后他就转身，逃了。

李振宁眼睁睁看着姚明明突然爬了起来。脸还是很很红，看起来还喘不过气，然后一转身就跑出了门外。“明明，你等等。。！” 自己话也说不出两句就一身到了下来，自己的身体恨不得他躺回床上，平平安安的度过易感期。他这副模样就算追到了姚明明也帮不了什么忙，可能还会添乱。所以李振宁呈自己还清醒赶紧拿了手机，打了他知道能帮忙的人，管栎。

管栎是个B，而且还很会照顾人。除此以外，他刚好放假时也决定住在附近。要是姚明明真的流浪到街头，找不到地方度过易情期，作为B的管栎至少可以照顾他，而且也不会被第二性别所影响。

管栎在第三响接了电话。“振宁？怎么啦？”

“管栎，快点，去找明明，他好像易感期来了，但是他跑出去了，我不知道他在哪儿！”

“啊？怎么回事？等等振宁你没事吧，你声音听起来不好。” 电话里的李振宁说话吞吞吐吐的，好像呼吸不过来似的。

“都是因为我，我的易感期不知道为什么早来了，明明帮我去买药但是一回来闻到了我的信息素所以他的也来了！” 李振宁喊道。因为易感期的原因，着急的李振宁听起来马上就要哭了，话也差点说不出来。“ 快点栎栎，他现在在外面很危险！” 

“好好好，我现在就去，我找到明明我马上通知你，你好好在家戴着，门锁好，别担心深深！” 管栎安慰道。他知道自己的队友在那个状态下跑到大街头是件很危险的事，而且还是晚上。管栎身为B没有能力理解，但他知道虽然是A，易感期也不是开玩笑的，被其他人攻击都不知道能不能挡得住。但是，自己毕竟是队里年纪最大的，现在弟弟有难当然要他这个哥哥来解决问题！

他们挂掉后管栎做的第一件事就是一边准备出去一边打姚明明的电话，希望能先找到他的具体位置，免得浪费时间出去乱碰乱撞。

电话响了好一会儿，管栎都要快放，要自己出去找时姚明明才接。

“明明？是你吗？”

“管。。管栎吗？” 电话里的姚明明说话听起来很费劲。

“是我明明，你赶紧回家吧，你这样在外面很危险！振宁都快要急死了！”

“我，我不回了，你。。。” 每一句话姚明明说的都很费力，在这里还得深吸一口气。“你跟振宁说我没事。”

“你哪里没事？我听你讲话都心疼。” 管栎想不通，难道姚明明就这么不想让人看到他这副模样？

管栎从来都没有见过姚明明进入易感期。虽然相处的时间也不算多，加上一起在大厂的时间也还没一年，但是基本上每个是A和O的UNINE团员成团后都有度过至少一次的易感/发情期，唯独姚明明没有。这不奇怪，因为工作忙，难免得用抑制剂，但是放假的时候也没见姚明明让他自己的身体缓一缓。

“你在哪里，我去接你。你要是不想回家你可以去我那儿，反正你不因该自己一个人在外面啊！”

“我没有自己一个在外面。。。在酒店里。”

姚明明没骗人。他确实是在一家酒店门口。幸亏他去买药时还剩点钱，而且手机上也有支付宝。问题是，他这个酒店有点。。。可以说是可疑。不可靠。对于姚明明正在发情，迷迷糊糊的头脑来说，觉得特别没有安全感，有点害怕。怕什么人都可以直接冲进他的房间趁他打不过，伤害他。

但是他不能叫人来帮他，也回不了家。所以除非他想在大街上度过发情期，只能进入这家看似诡异的酒店，度过一星期的发情期（当时姚明明又想起来，易情期只有二到五天，而发情期至少有六七天，剩下的几天该怎么解释？）。

“但是。。。” 管栎还是不放心。“还是回来吧明明，我可以照顾你，不会打扰你的。你至少还得吃喝吧，你自己一个人在酒店难道是要店员喂你？”

“真的没事管栎。。。我付钱，他们带上来就好了。。。你赶紧去跟振宁说吧，我没事，我。。。” 

管栎能听得到姚明明的每一个字都说的很吃力，像是快要晕过去了。真是的，这怎么能让他安心？但是姚明明的下一句话让管栎无法反抗。

“我就是不想要你们看到我这样。好吗栎栎？求你了，相信我。” 姚明明知道管栎心太软了，受不了其他人用这样的语气，而且还是用来求他，还叫了他栎栎！姚明明 “山西钢铁直男” 从来都不会叫其他人小名，除了有听到他叫过李振宁深深几次，但都是因为想戏弄李振宁才叫的（除了杨杨，但是他是个例外。团宠嘛，得宠着。）

不出所料，管栎抗不住了。“。。。那好吧。你小心一点，门锁好了，不要让任何人进来。就算你是个A，那不意味着你这个状态下能够保护好自己。还有，把你地址给我，别反抗。”

“。。。好吧。” 姚明明现在只想躺在床上。为了这他差不多什么都可以答应。

“那。。。我挂了明明。小心一点。有什么问题立马跟我说，好吗？” 

”那个，管栎。。。”

”哼？怎么啦？”

“这件事别跟其他人说，好吗？丢脸。” 真正的原因是姚明明真的，真的不想UNINE的其他成员问他怎么回事，也以防万一他们怀疑自己。他现在的情况已经够诡异了：易感期花了要是整整一个星期倒还可以，但是A导致A发情？几乎不可能的事。

“。。。明明。” 管栎的母性有点突出了。“你知道每个A都会有易感期的。你为什么会觉得丢脸？”

”。。。” 姚明明没说话。

“。。。哎呀算了，这件事你回来再说，我问你也没用。你赶紧进去吧，我打电话给振宁，叫他不要急了。”

“你答应我不要跟其他人说。”

“知道了知道了。去吧，记得有事马上打给我，不要犹豫。”

”嗯，谢谢。。。拜拜。”

”拜拜。”

管栎挂了电话。姚明明有点奇怪，有点令人担忧。管栎从来都没觉得姚明明对于第二性别的态度有问题，但他为什么会这么反抗其他人知道他有易感期呢？管栎因该担心吗？作为团里年纪最大的，管栎会经常去照顾团里他觉得是比较需要照顾的团员，像作为最小，而且还是个O的胡春杨。UNINE里姚明明年纪上说是老四，但他是最不让人担心的，不吵不闹，不像老二李汶翰老八嘉羿。明明都是A，李汶翰还比姚明明大几岁，但是整天就想着捣蛋。

管栎知道，最一开始在大厂的时候姚明明有一段时间心理状态不是很好，什么事都憋在心上，作为慢热的他也没多少特别亲切的朋友。小组对决的时候，因为这个问题导致状态不好，但就是不想因为他个人问题而变为队里的负担。姚明明却不知道，对于其他有心有肺的人来说这不算是负担，而是当作朋友的责任之一。管栎以为出道以后姚明明就没有了这个问题，但是以今天来看，他还是有事在瞒着。

与此同时，李振宁还在等管栎的消息，不敢放松下来。等了才几分钟，平常性格温和的李振宁在易感期的影响下脾气暴躁，看到还是黑屏的手机，差点就把它摔到地上。为什么管栎还没回消息？他难道不知道明明现在有多危险吗！？

李振宁打算冷静一下。他去浴室，开了冷水，脱光了衣服然后直接坐在了上淋浴里，让水淋在他火辣辣的身体上，盯着他刚才放在水槽柜台上的电话。根本不理身体的不适。冷水慢慢地消了他的脾气，同时也让。。。渴求人 “陪伴” 的身体舒服了许多。

当李振宁知道姚明明安全的消息时终于松了一口气。摆脱了最后的担心，他的身体终于撑不住了。李振宁费尽心力爬到了床上，轻轻地倒了下来。就像开关被打开了一样，李振宁的身体突然像着了火，使他只能无助地躺在床上揉动，叹息着，渴望解脱。他知道身体想要什么，但就是给不了。只能用其他方式来解决（那其他的方式就在他床边的柜子里）。

李振宁在易感期的影响下，迷迷糊糊想着半小时前姚明明在走廊里那张红彤彤的脸，脖子上的汗，他身体那微微的颤抖。想着他平常基本闻不到的咖啡味，还有那双细长的猫眼睛。当时，好像有点迷糊，还有点泪水的样子。

李振宁用了三天的时间，就这样度过了易感期。。。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 姚明明在酒店里过的很不安。无家可归的他进了一家看似可以信赖，但只要你看仔细点就能发现其实是家有点破破烂烂的酒店。当然，现在的姚明明不可能花时间和体力去观察，也没得选择和挑剔。
> 
> 付了钱，进了房间。发情的O只想躺在床上安安稳稳的度过这几天，但他没看到的是那被灰尘覆盖的家具，没扫过的地，更重要的是那不结实的门和不靠谱的锁。

姚明明在酒店里过的很不安。无家可归的他进了一家看似可以信赖，但只要你看仔细点就能发现其实是家有点破破烂烂的酒店。当然，现在的姚明明不可能花时间和体力去观察，也没得选择和挑剔。

付了钱，进了房间。发情的O只想躺在床上安安稳稳的度过这几天，但他没看到的是那被灰尘覆盖的家具，没扫过的地，更重要的是那不结实的门和不靠谱的锁。

姚明明感觉他被扔进了火坑里。身体烧的不行，房间里有空调，但汗还是流的满身都是。

他把身上的衣服都脱了，只剩了一件背心和一条内裤。当姚明明把当天穿的牛仔裤子脱掉时， 不出他所料，裤子和内裤，都湿了。姚明明也没带什么性玩具，只能躺在床上，可怜的用手来解决生理问题。

接下来的几天姚明明真的是过的难受。没有A的陪伴，也没有其他东西的帮助，只能一个人孤苦伶仃的躺在都不知道干不干净的床上。叫得叫，哭得哭，简单的来说要是姚明明有邻居的话，就算他多么小声只要你把耳朵贴在墙上，听都听得出来他在做什么。

姚明明也没心思管这些。要是他像平常清醒的话就不可能变得这么狼狈，但是对于五年以来第一次发情的姚明明来说，他只在乎怎么能逃脱这番折磨。。。

由于过度用抑制剂的原因，他发情的特别严重。理论上来说发情期是让O想要被陪伴，做爱，导致他们的身体比平常人敏感多几倍。就算没有人陪，有性玩具也可以让O感觉从未经历过的爽快，但是每次姚明明碰自己时，是从未经历过的痛苦。

酒店的床单像被砂纸摩擦的快要破皮流血，进入自己的手指像用刀刺进身体里。体温慢慢的升高，姚明明感觉自己的脑子已经要被彻底的烧坏了。他现在已不清醒，要是问他名字也可能无法回答，只觉得现在生不如死 ，其他事物都不重要。

要是他想清楚的话，姚明明会明白他的痛苦是因为他没有任何人的陪伴，再加上他太久没发情了，这是他用了五年的抑制剂的惩罚。但是对于神志不清的他来说，姚明明只记得了为什么他当初除了外界对男O的歧视以外，另外一个原因就是他的发情期，太难熬了。姚明明迷迷糊糊的想起他第一次是怎么度过的。

十六岁那年，姚明明发情了第一次。那也是他发现他是个O的时刻。他还没在Pledis公司当练习生。那时他记得，过年了。该吃了也吃了，该庆祝的也庆祝了，亲戚朋友都散了，家里只剩下姚父母，姚哥哥和姚明明自己。吃饱了喝足了，第二天姚明明就发了情。姚父母是AB恋，哥哥也是个B，导致他只能把自己锁在房间里，在什么都不懂的情况下勉强度过。

剩下的一个星期是让姚家过的心慌意乱，因为姚明明不仅是个O，还是个发情发的很糟糕的一个O。姚明明的第一次是吃不下，喝不了，吃喝都吐出来，心思只在他怎么能够让他的身体舒服些。一星期后，发完情还继续的发了高烧，烧退了头脑被烧的左右不清，体力耗得站也站不起来，简直是一个字词：心疼。

当他发情完，出房间时，他哭着对姚父母说，“给我用抑制剂吧，我受不了，我不能再这样了。” 但是姚父母不同意，因为虽然不懂一个O的苦衷，也不能眼睁睁的看着自家儿子伤害自己的身体。姚明明也没敢违抗他们，怕真的对自己的身体有害。

一年后，十七岁的他进了Pledis，成为了Seventeen的未出道成员之一。就在那时，他不听父母的话，开始了用抑制剂来装A的生活。在那时，就没了退路。

回到现实，姚明明的呜咽声，床，因为摆动的咯吱声，还有要是你更仔细听，那湿湿的 “水” 声，听着好像他有跟第二个人一起做，而不是一个人，孤零零的。可能就是因为这个原因姚明明呆了好几天也没人去查看，生怕真的是两个人在床上。

但在第五天，可能是因为门没关好（或者更有可能性，门根本就关不好），一个A，看起来比姚明明大几岁，体型没多少肌肉但看起来有练过身，闯了进来。

他好像是跟随了O的信息素，楼下的工作人员不知道为什么也没阻止他。A看见了在床上裸体的姚明明，白白嫩嫩，还在流着汗的身体。红红的脸，手还在双腿里触动。空气里充满了O在发情的信息素。A没有理智的扑了过去。

就在A倒在床上之前，姚明明赶紧从床上滚了下来。

“ 你他妈的干嘛！” 正在发情的他根本就没力气反抗，更何况对方是个被发情的O给激动的A了。A看到姚明明到到地上，四肢无力的样子，冲向了他。

“ 小朋友。。。你不知道一个人在外面发情，很危险的吗？让哥哥来保护你吧，” A冷冷地笑道。他抓住了姚明明的双手，用膝盖强行打开了姚明明的双腿。

“你给我放开！” 姚明明看见自己被困住了，挣扎的更厉害了。他该怎么办？要是他不能现在就逃脱，过一小会儿他可能就彻底没力气了。

A看到了姚明明的挣扎，想着还有力气啊，散发了他强大的信息素。果然，姚明明感到他的身体慢慢的软下来，本来就因为发情而被减少的体力也瞬间消失。他的双腿无意识的想打的更开，腿间的液体也跟着流了出来。

他体内的O多想让这个A来填满他，但是他的理智说这不是做爱，这不是A给O的满足感，安全感。这是一个A想通通的霸占O，想用这个方式，利用一个无法保护自己的O来感觉他是个强大的A。这明明白白的，就是强奸。

卡在他身体还在发情和一个A的攻击之间，姚明明无能为力，只能红着眼睛想方设法推开A。但他四肢被掐住，想哭，但他知道如何求饶都没用，反而还可能使这个恶毒的A更激动。

当A看着O停止了挣扎，想咬住姚明明的脖子，但趁他低头时姚明明用额头狠狠的撞了对方的头，让A痛的放开了姚明明的手脚。他匆忙的试图想站起来，但被A打了一巴掌，又摔了下去。

“ 你这个东西，看我不把你收拾得哭求我停！” A抓了他的头发狠狠的亲了下去。

“ 他妈的！” 姚明明不甘心，咬破了对方的嘴唇。

A真的生气了，不闹了。“ 别怪我，” 他把姚明明压下去，一手紧紧的掐了他的脖子，一手抓住了一只大腿，更加张开了姚明明的双腿。A把裤子快速的一脱，将自己夹在姚明明的腿间。就这样，马上就要冲进去了。

“是你敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”

姚明明眼睁睁的看着自己马上要被强奸了，但是却阻止不了，因为他脖子被掐的，呼吸不过来。  
，眼前也慢慢的黑。他停止了挣扎，仿佛灵魂已不在自己体内了，意识也逃离了现场。

在他快要缺氧晕过去时，姚明明在心里无助地想着，

（谁来救救我？求你了，我害怕，帮帮我吧。我感觉好恶心，我不要这个人碰我。我想吐。为什么我是个O？为什么这种事一定要发生在我身上？

他掐得我好疼，我不想哭，但是真的好疼，我呼吸不了了，我这是要死了吗 —）

当A就要得逞时，被刚听到骚动，赶到场的酒店工作人员拉了起来，阻止了他。姚明明摔倒在地上，深深的吸气。

“ 先生，先生你没事吧？” 怎么可能没事？一位中年的女士工作人员（把A拉起来的是个男的，两个都是B。发现情况时，派了他们进去，不会被信息素所影响。派了女的跟姚明明说话，是因为强奸犯是个男的），看了看这位看起来才二十来岁的男生。

看到人时匆忙的坐了起来，然后后退爬到了墙边微微发抖的他，嘴边有块血迹，左边的脸和额头红的像流了血，像是被打了或者撞的。一青一绿，看似想手印，环绕着两只纤细的手腕和脖子。苍白的脸，使得这些痕迹更明显。头发乱乱的，像是被手扯的。仔细看，红红的眼睛好像是哭过的，但是脸上却没有泪水的痕迹，眼睛其实也没湿。

工作人员女士心疼。要不是门口的接待处小姐有留点心，这种伤天害理的事也不会发生，这年轻的O也不会被性侵。对，这就是性侵。

“。。。先生，我去给您拿件衣服吧，您先掩盖自己。” 说完工作人员走去找衣服之前，把床上的被单拉下来，放在了姚明明的脚边。当时姚明明还坐在地上，一动不动，但是听到工作人员的声音，意识慢慢的回来。

“ 。。。” 姚明明还在休克的状态下，说不出话，呆呆的盯着地。然后突然转头，把他这几天吃的东西都吐了出来。这一吐反而使他变得更清醒点。

好一会儿过后，姚明明坐了起来，擦了擦嘴边。他感到他本来滚烫滚烫的身体渐渐的冷下来，抖了抖，把床单拉起来，盖住自己。他腿间的液体还在，但是早就不流了，已经开始干了。意识也开始慢慢的恢复。

由于被攻击的刺激，姚明明五年来第一次的发情期就这样被迫的提前结束了。本来平常八九天的期间，短暂的只过了五天。

至少五天的时间，对于易感期来说，还不算太久，姚明明心想。

这有可能会有长期的影响，也可能不会有。说不定身体状况会比以前更严重呢。身体尝到了没有用抑制剂的滋味，很有可能会突然间对抑制剂有严重的反抗能力。

但姚明明只能静静的坐在地上，一动不动。

（要是没人跑进来，把那个人拉开，我是不是现在已经被。。。？）

从这个经历中，姚明明从小就有的看法只被更加的加深：当O不是件好事。当O，就是有一个巨大，无法避免的弱点。只要姚明明活着，就永远不会暴露他真正的第二性别。他不能再承受这样的经历了。

* * *

当姚明明回家时，在门口遇见了李振宁。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “明明！” 李振宁嗖的一声从他坐在门口的位置跑到了姚明明旁边，伸手想要摸摸拍拍姚明明，看看他有没有事，但姚明明突然畏缩，离他后退了一步。

“明明！” 李振宁嗖的一声从他坐在门口的位置跑到了姚明明旁边，伸手想要摸摸拍拍姚明明，看看他有没有事，但姚明明突然畏缩，离他后退了一步。

姚明明发现自己的身体，因为在酒店发生的事，不知不觉对肢体接触有了怀感，赶紧解释（撒谎）了一下。

“那个，我昨天刚过完易感期，所以我可能还不是很舒服。。。”

“哦哦。” 对方默默地点了点头。李振宁也是前两天才度过一样的事，所以他懂。“那你，你怎么样？除了这个，感觉还好吗？” 李振宁觉得无比的尴尬。先是自己在对方面前开始了易感期，再是对方因为自己也开始了他的易感期。说实在好像这般尴尬是李振宁自己造成的。。。要不是自己身体突然出差错的原因姚明明也不会被逼住酒店。

“没怎么，挺好的。我就在附近酒店自己待了一会儿，这不是我回来了吗？” 姚明明看着李振宁愧疚的样子笑了笑，心里却想着另外一件事。

A被酒店的工作人员送去警察局了。趁他们不注意时，姚明明穿了自己的衣服，偷偷地溜出了酒店，就像他从来都没待过似的。给的名字也是假的，就希望没有人会记得他的脸，包括那个A。

要是有人知道他莫名其妙的半夜三根去酒店待了整整一个星期，那姚明明就再也别想在娱乐圈混了。

（至于怎么一边让A被法律处置一边隐藏自己的身份，这。。。姚明明还没想出来。）

离开酒店后，姚明明就在外面待了整整一天的时间，晚上才回李振宁家。当时刚离开酒店，差点被奸//污的姚明明，有着不稳定的情绪，是回不了家的。他无法面对李振宁，装作他一切都没事的样子。虽然他五年以来都是在假装，假装自己是A，过着不属于自己的生活，但是至少他能用药，用抑制剂来解决问题。但现在不一样了。他已经不是以前的姚明明了。他不知道怎么面对这样。。。

这样肮脏的自己。

所以他才要再接再厉地装成一切根本就没有发生过。他还是以前的姚明明，没有经历过被性污辱的姚明明，没有经历过被A压在下面，而没法抵抗的姚明明。

“是吗。。。那，好吧。” 李振宁看着姚明明精神有点疲劳，有点好想马上要倒下来的样子。应该是李振宁看错了吧？他外表看起来好好的，但是眼神有点不对劲，就不敢再多问了。“ 进来吧，外面冷。你跟管栎说你回来了吗？”

“还没，我现在微信他。”

🐱明：到家了，别担心

“要不要吃点东西？我们吃点面吧，当晚餐。我记得我刚好的时候差点饿死，因为我都没吃啥东西。”

正巧姚明明的肚子突然咕咕叫。他这才记得，本来发情期已经差不多彻底消耗了体力，接着在酒店吃了那么一丁点的东西都被吐了出来。姚明明没昏倒那还是奇迹。

但是他没胃口，只想躺在他自己的床上，睡个安安稳稳的好觉，

（永远都不醒来。）

“不了，我很累，这几天我几乎都没睡好觉。我先上去了，你自己吃吧。”

李振宁皱了皱眉。明明刚才听到姚明明的肚子叫的那么大声。“不嘛明明，先吃完再睡吧，我煮的很快的。来，你坐。乌冬行吗？”

姚明明被李振宁强行的拉到了厨房，推到椅子上。“我真的想睡觉，振宁。”

李振宁没理他，转身从冰箱里拿出了材料。“我刚才听到你肚子的声音了。你要是不吃明天起来肯定会不好受。”

“。。。好吧。”

两人就再没说话。李振宁专心地把面快点的煮好，姚明明坐着发呆，没精神做其他的。

当李振宁面做完，转回来时，姚明明已经不知不觉地在桌上睡着了。

（姚明明能闻到那恶心的信息素，听得到那刺耳的声音，叫他 “小朋友 ”。他突然呼吸不了，感觉着脖子上被什么东西给压着，使得他张口试着吸氧，但是又被什么湿湿，烫烫的东西给堵住。那个湿湿的东西，强行钻到了他的嘴里，很恶心。姚明明想把压在他身上的东西推开，但两只手都动不了，想用脚踢，也是一样被压住，踢不了。

他呼吸不了，动不了，什么都做不了。也看不到究竟是什么东西，是谁，在他上面。他感觉到他的双腿被张开，然后有个火辣辣的东西被夹在中间。

我不要，我不要，你给我放开 —

突然，好像有人抓住了他的肩膀。

是谁？是谁？怎么会有第二个人，我不记得有第二个人啊，难道他也会 —）

“明明，醒来，面做好了。吃完就能去床上睡了。”李振宁舍不得叫姚明明起来，他眼下的黑眼圈比他出去之前黑了好几倍。但他必须得吃东西，不然可能会饿病，所以李振宁伸出手去拍了拍姚明明的肩膀。

“ 。。。—手，放手！” 瞬间，姚明明一手推开了李振宁的手，但因为用力过猛，神志不清，从他自己在桌上躺下来的姿势摔到了地上。

李振宁的手还在空中，大眼睛的瞪着姚明明在地上用力喘气的样子。

“我，我只是想叫你起来吃面，没什么怀意。。。”

姚明明抬头看了他一眼，但是瞬间就再次低了头，但是李振宁看见了他眼里的样子，是恐惧。

“明明，你。。。发生什么事了吗— ” 立马被姚明明打断：

“没，没什么。就是，可能太累了吧，做了噩梦，” 姚明明说着没等李振宁反应过来赶紧把自己扶了起来，但李振宁看到他的腿有点抖。

李振宁看到姚明明这状态也不敢再刺激他。“那，那你吃吧。吃了就能睡了。” 两人就在这尴尬的处境下坐了二十分钟，李振宁盯着姚明明吃，被盯的姚明明低着头吃。房子里只有吃面的声音。

李振宁现在才发现，本以为姚明明外表看的还好，但其实脸色苍白，眼眶有红丝，用筷子的手还微微地颤抖着。想起这一星期的事，和刚才姚明明从睡眠里被打扰的样子，李振宁本来以为姚明明这一星期只是因为易感期没睡好，但是这一看可能是根本就没睡。

“吃完了，谢啦振宁。” 姚明明放下筷子，起身去洗碗。

“我來洗，你睡吧。吃了饭明天就醒來就会舒服多了。”

“哦，那谢啦。明天我起來做早餐，补偿你。”

李振宁听姚明明做饭就开心了起来。他韩国餐做得很好。“那我要那个炸酱面！咸咸黑豆酱的那个。”

“짜장면？好啊，没问题。”

看似开心，但李振宁没忘记姚明明的身体状况。“但是你先睡个十几小时，我们面当午餐吃，怎么样？”

“好啦，啰唆深深。”

“我明天早起，要是我看到你十二点钟之前起来的话我亲自把你绑到床上。”

“知道啦，晚安。”

“晚安明明。”

姚明明上楼去了自己的房间，洗了澡，卸了妝。之所以李振宁之前能看到毫发无损的姚明明是因为他在回家之前花了妝，把臉和手腕上的伤痕都用粉底盖住了。

他梳洗完，躺在了床上，但是没合眼。就呆呆的盯着天花板。

说实在的，这一切不都是李振宁的错吗？要不是他意外的突然开始易感期，自己身上又没带抑制剂，还指望着姚明明给他，姚明明就，就不会被—

姚明明停止了自己的细想。他知道，这真不是李振宁的错。身体偶尔会有失误，会发生意想不到的事情，这姚明明是再了解不过了。要是要怪李振宁的话，他自己不也一样。要不是自己的药性失效，要不是自己生下来是O，为了梦想骗了无数人，今天的事也不会在在自己身上发生。

到头来都还是自己的错。

那一晚上，本来说很累，快要昏死过去的姚明明，没闭眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道大陆Tumblr被拦网了，但是要是你们谁有VPN就关注一下@incorrect-unine吧🤗 是一个关于全团的blog，我也不知道该这么解释但是搞笑的，虽然都是英文。。。
> 
> 谢谢！
> 
> I made a Tumblr Blog dedicated to Unine! It's called @incorrect-unine, and if anyone's interested, please follow! I swear the quotes are funny.


End file.
